


Doubts

by Special



Category: Servamp
Genre: Begining of Episode 2 Before School, Eve of Sloth, Gen, Servamp Of Sloth, Slight Mention of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Special/pseuds/Special
Summary: Waking up in his room, Mahiru was stunned to find the black ball of fur in its cat bed, asleep and breathing softly. As if what happened the day before never happened. Though, Kuro’s short explanation of his pillow dream difinitly cleared that confusion.





	Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo! So, very late birthday gift to Vico! On Dec. 14, 2018, I told her I would write whatever she wanted and she said SerVamp, Kuro & Mahiru, with a prompt.
> 
> And I did it!!
> 
> Please enjoy!

The late morning was filled with last minute homework, Mahiru’s thoughts trailing away from last night.

His homework showed how much effort was not put into completion and proper answers, half-assed for the most part and his handwriting a strange sloppy mess. Last night would be the problem, would be why he wasn’t getting anywhere. However, Mahiru choose not to blame last night for his current setback.

Last night has been a doozy. Afterall, vampires were real. No longer a romance preternatural cliche for teenage girls, no longer a nonexistent detail in his life. And because of his own mistake, he had pushed himself into that world, despite the world's laziest person warning him.

Mahiru wonder how many girls would cry if they found out vampire bites were not sexy and pleasurable as they were made out to be.

The courage he had placed into shoving his wrist into the unwilling and tired vampires mouth had been swamped with pain, a burning heat that reflected the similarities of nails digging into palms. But Kuro’s fangs were longer, sharper, made to tear into flesh and find the blood of any animal.

He had feared that Kuro would drink him dry. That tiny bit of fear that he had glimpsed upon Kuro’s fangs and along his lips were all extinguished when the vampires tongue had lapped slowly at the tear, a nauseating sound of him  _ drinking _ his blood making him light headed.

Even at the table, near his homework, the sound played in his ear, his stomach rolling in queasiness.

After that was the scariest part.

Mahiru’s heart had launched into his throat when the chains had appeared, coming into existence with a pressure that strained all his limbs.

He remembered.

Every single detail of that night. He could never forget. The weight he had picked up, without realizing what load he had snagged.

The shadows had settled among Kuro’s fingers, across his eyes, allowing his red orbs to glow, to show  _ how _ much Mahiru’s blood was affecting him.

Then his words. So weighted. A baggage tying him down. Pain inside and out. Responsibilities and decisions. Kuro wasn’t a fan of them.

But Mahiru wasn’t a fan of killing either.

Kuro clearly had not given a damn about his actions, claws tearing through the pink vampires chest, his blatant hostility to the other as if he truly hated him, as if he caused every single problem in Kuro’s life.

And Mahiru felt deep inside that killing that vampire would cause a lot more damage than him being alive.

Then Kuro’s gaze.

He truly didn’t care. That realization had rocked Mahiru’s mind. Reminded him that Kuro could truly fight Mahiru’s words.

But that chain had a certain control over Kuro and that was something Mahiru was confident about.

Mahiru was dragged from his thoughts when the graphite of his pencil snapped.

He blinked, stunned by the whiteness of his fingertips from the hold he had on the wooden stick, the broken graphite gone.

Mahiru leaned back, dropping his pencil and closing his eyes with a long, heavy sigh. He was thinking too much.

Mahiru followed his instincts, doing what feels right and what could be done by  _ someone _ .

Last night, Mahiru had been too quick to respond. He should’ve ran when Kuro told him too. Then what would have happened to Ryuusei and Koyuki? What was he supposed to do? Let them die?

But why should he run? When he was highly capable of getting help?

That wasn’t his call. He had used to Kuro to help himself to help his friends. If anything, when he had jumped upon Belkia by himself, Mahiru was only in the way. Liable to have made the situation worse. Hell, he could’ve died.

By forcing his wrist into Kuro’s mouth and giving the vampire a name and a gift, Mahiru had ignored Kuro’s wishes. Made a permanent contract with a person he didn’t know.

“Mahi-“

It was so sudden, a deep strike to Mahiru’s thoughts as he became all too aware of his surroundings.

He jumped, spooked by Kuro’s sudden appearance, eyes wide as he turned in his chair to stare shockingly at Kuro’s human form. Kuro was in the pjs that Mahiru pulled from his uncle's room for him, hair still dripping and towel around his neck. 

The red of his eyes flashed, reminding Mahiru of much they glowed with Mahiru’s blood in his throat, how much Kuro had grown unrecognizable in the moment.

It terrified him.

He saw the way Kuro’s eyes widen just the slightest, his lips pulling taut, hands wrapped around his towel curling, knuckles paling further and his eyebrows pulled together, his face turning into a sour laziness.

Mahiru lowered his eyes, heart thumping painfully as random scenarios started to escalate in his mind, all covered in blood and glee of a vampire having its first meal in hundreds of years.

Maybe he had pissed Kuro off with all his shit from last night. Maybe he wanted to break the contract. Is that how they were ended since they’re life long?

Mahiru squeezed his eyes shut, holding his breath in preparation for any strikes that might come about, fingers curling on the edge of the chair. He was so fucked. Then Mahiru thought about it.

Was Kuro pissed? Was his eyes just naturally slanted in a way that could be mistaken for anger? Mahiru blinked, stunned by the next thought that pulled up.

Kuro would have ignored him and killed him last night if he was upset. Hell, he even told him to run.

Then he almost laughed.

Kuro wasn’t aggressive by nature.

And hearing his bell was a comfort.

He glanced at the black form that trotted forward, smoke lingering around its paws as it came to him, his red eyes dulled to a dark brown, quiet and calm.

Mahiru truly did laugh then.

“I’m sorry.” He said, letting the chair go to stroke his fingers up his forehead, between his ears. “There’s no reason for me to doubt you, is there?” He smiled, watching Kuro nod his head. He raised himself on to his back legs, front paws stretching to the seat of the chair and pressing his head into Mahiru’s hands.

“What got you started?” Kuro purred, eyes slipping close as Mahiru continued to pet him.

“Last night.” He didn’t hesitate, laying it down and waiting for Kuro.

He was quiet for a moment, tail flickering and tongue flicking over his nose.

“Scary.” He mumbled and Mahiru snorted.

“My thoughts are scary?”

Kuro shrugged as much as he could as an animal, eyes opening to stare at Mahiru.

“Mahiru…” he breathed in, eyes wondering to the side before he looked to Mahiru once again, “I’m not sure what will happen with Tsubaki. But, I guess, I’ll do my best to help since you dragged me into this.” He grumbled the last bit and Mahiru licked his lips shyly, looking down to Kuro’s paws.

“Okay. I’m sorry… but thank you.” Kuro hopped into his lap, humming quietly as he settled, tail brushing Mahiru’s calf.

Mahiru called himself idiotic inside, stumped by how ridiculous he made himself to be, ashamed of his actions yet nothing he could do.

However, Mahiru choose then and there  to make sure he treated Kuro not as someone who could help him against vampires, but as someone he would come to care about and listen too. Afterall, Kuro wasnt dangerous.

It was the least he could for the rest of their time together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
